


in the blood

by ygrittebardots



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Modern Westeros, Mother-Son Relationship, R plus L equals J, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ygrittebardots/pseuds/ygrittebardots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyanna Stark makes a mistake at fifteen that determines the rest of her life, and it could have turned out a lot worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the blood

  
Lyanna Stark is clever words and cigarettes and the skirt of her school uniform rolled up just a little too high. She’s Lysene poetry and whiskey and hair gone unbrushed yet again. She’s made of a kind of confidence with boys at school and men in clubs that’s half made up until she’s not a virgin anymore. Her teachers tell her she’s got promise and her brothers call her a gobshite and the girls at her Winterfell grammar don’t know whether to be scared or envious.

Lyanna Stark, at sixteen, becomes a mother.

Jon, her son’s name is Jon, and she calls him Snow and it’s not because she doesn’t know who his father is. It’s Romantic, the old traditions, and she’ll not saddle him with the expectations that come with being a Stark, not now she's left home for good.

Lyanna Stark, they said, was wasted potential. A warning to girls for when the gods give with both hands, for when beauty wins out over brains. Lyanna Stark could have been someone.

But Lyanna Stark  _is_  someone. A sleep-deprived girl in a strange city who stumbled on something she shouldn’t have and took a photo that would change everything. A girl with a son too old to be hers and a natural gut instinct, a gift for puzzles and enigmas and thinking outside of convention. A private consultant, then, and after the McCauley case the calls start coming in droves.

Lyanna Stark watches her son grow, a handsome boy with her hair and her eyes and a secret smile in them that rarely makes its way to his lips. Some nights she watches him sleep, memorising the contours of his face, sometimes searching for any trace of a stranger in him. Whoever his father is - and Lyanna finds herself thinking on this less and less - she can’t find him there. Mostly she just wonders at the fact that this boy is hers.

Lyanna Stark, at twenty-four, busts a human trafficking ring in White Harbor and writes an exposé that makes it all the way to King’s Landing.

Lyanna Stark is someone. Not wasted potential but an award-winning humanitarian and investigative journalist before she’s thirty. A hedonist who forgets to eat when she’s on the trail of a case until her son shoves a sandwich at her. And perhaps she’s never going to be the greatest of mothers, but she and Jon crash along in the only way they know how, with messy flats and shared cigarettes, and she can’t ever have imagined loving anyone this much.

Jon Snow, at sixteen, for the first time calls himself an accident. It’s his sense of humour, flippant and casual, and in context of something entirely different, but Lyanna puts her hand on his wrist. 

_Jon_ , she says abruptly - and she won’t deny it, it’s not what they do, but -  _Y_ _ou were the best accident of my life. You set us free._

 

__

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [To break the chain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12431991) by [IaMcHrIsSi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IaMcHrIsSi/pseuds/IaMcHrIsSi)




End file.
